Sasu Kitten Chapter 1 l FanFiction
by R.kim
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan anak kucing misterius di minimarket ? Oh, summary macam apa ini ? so baca aja :D


**SASU KITTEN**

 **Author : Tia431**

 **Pairing : NaruXSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Romance, Fantasy.**

 **Warrning : BoyxBoy ,AU, YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Shit! Apa-apaan dia, dengan wajah penuh dosa nya membatalkan kontrak kerja nya begitu saja cih! "

Terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang dengan wajah rupawan dan berkulit tan terlihat sedang menyumpahi seseorang yang sepertinya membuat nya kesal, rahang tegas nya mengeras menahan amarah dengan pipi yang memiliki tanda kumis kucing tersebut memerah karena emosi.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto ia adalah manager di perusahaan milik ayah nya yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di jepang dengan anak perusahaan di beberapa negara maju.

"Arghh! Yang benar saja! " teriak Naruto frustasi, bagaimana dia tidak frustasi dan stress rencana kerja sama nya dengan perusahaan Shimura mendadak di batalkan. Oh, yang benar saja! Padahal Naruto sudah memikirkan semua ide-ide brilian nya dan usaha-usaha untuk kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba perusahaan Shimura mendadak membatalkan-nya , benar-benar gila! . Dan itu semua membuatnya stress memikirkan hal itu Menyebalkan!.

Triggg ...Tringgg ...

Terdengar suara nada telpon dari smartphone Naruto yang menandakan panggilan masuk dengan ID name Tou-sama.

"Moshi Moshi tou-san? Ada apa tumben sekali menelphone ku?"

"Kenapa memang kalau tou-san menelphone mu? Apa tidak boleh?" Sahut Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato pemilik perusaahan Namikaze Grup.

"Aish... tou-san aku yang pertama bertanya jadi jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, kenapa tou-san menelphone ku?" Tanya Naruto kesal

"Ne... Ne... datang lah nanti malam ke mansion, aku akan memberi tahu mu di sana "

"He? Untuk apa?"

Tutt... Tuttt...

"Ck! Kenapa di matikan! dia belum menjawab pertanyaan ku !" teriak Naruto kesal ,untung dia sedang berada di ruang kerja nya jadi tidak akan mengganggu siapapun karena teriakan nya.

.

.

.

.

Konoha City 08:00pm

Naruto pun menuruti keinginan ayah nya dengan datang ke mansion Namikaze, memang Naruto tidak tinggal di mansion Namikaze ia memiliki apartemen sendiri yang lumayan mewah untuk nya pribadi yeah, dia membeli apartemen yang dekat dengan kantor perusaan ayah nya itu agar ia bisa bekerja lebih mudah dan tidak telat .

Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh ayah nya itu, jadi ia pun pergi dengan mobil orange kesayanganya, Naruto sendiri terlihat tampan dengan memakai T-shrit warna putih polos dengan kerah V-neck dan celana jeans hitam sungguh sempurna.

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan akhir nya ia sampai juga . Di depan nya terpampang jelas rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa klasik bercat putih berlantai tiga dan pagar gerbang yang tingginya sampai empat meter dengan warna gold yang indah belum lagi taman yang di tumbuhi tanaman hias yang cantik dengan gemerlap lampu taman pada malam hari.

Mobil Naruto terhenti di depan pintu gerbang mansion keluarganya tersebut, menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka otomatis setelah terbuka Naruto pun langsung menjalankan mobil kesayangan nya ke garasi yang terdapat mobil-mobil mewah koleksi nya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Naruto pun masuk, terlihat beberapa maid yang ada di sana saat melihat nya langsung membungkuk hormat pada tuan muda nya yang jarang datang ke mansion Namikaze tersebut.

" Selamat datang tuan muda Naruto " ucap seorang buttler dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahya, tersenyum menyambut tuan muda nya yang sudah ia asuh sejak Narutto masih kecil.

" Terima kasih paman hehe... Oh iya mana tou-san ?" tanya Naruto saat tidak melihat ayahnya menyambutnya di depan pintu kkk~

" Minato-sama sedang ada di ruag kelurga dengan kushina-sama, Naruto" jawab Iruka

Naruto pun segera menuju ruang keluarga yang memang sering di gunakan untuk membicarakan hal penting.

" Ah, Naruto kau sudah datang ternyata! " ucap wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat muda dengan rambut merah yang tergerai sampai pinggang.

"Gomen kami tidak menyambut mu –" ujar Minato pada anaknya

" Di depan pintu seperti biasa haha " lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Naruto hanya memutar bola mata nya mendengarnya, oh ayolah ia sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan kedua orang tua melakukan hal itu saat ia berumur lima tahun, yang benar saja .

" Jadi, ada apa kalian menyuruh ku pulang tou-san kaa-an? " ucap Naruto to the point.

" Ck! Kau tidak bisa di ajak basa basi Namikaze Naruto" jawab ibu nya Namikaze Kushina mencibir .

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu jangan berdiri terus di situ seperti patung hiasan kaa-san mu" Kushina yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapan suaminya tersebut langsung mendelik ke arah Minato, namun Minato sudah biasa jadi yeah, abaikan saja kkk~

Naruto pun duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya tersebut, Minato dan Kushina pun langsung berwajah serius menatap anak semata wayang nya tersebut.

" Kami ingin menjodohkan mu dengan salah satu putri rekan kerja tou-san , mereka keluarga Hyuga" Ujar Minato sambil menatap Naruto yang nampak tidak terima dengan tindakan kedua orang tua nya tersebut.

" Aku menolak keputusan tou-san dan kaa-san!" tolak Naruto tegas sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak nya begitu saja Namikaze Naruto!" tegas Minato sedikit menaikan nada berbicara nya pada Naruto.

"Cih! Aku tetap menolak Minato-sama" kesal Naruto dan beranjak berdiri hendak pergi membuat Minato kesal.

"Naruto apa alasan mu menolak perjodohan ini?" sahut Kushina yang sejak tadi diam saja.

" Aku masih ingin fokus bekerja kaa-san" jawab Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tua nya yang masih betah duduk di sana.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kushina dan melirik ke arah Minato lalu berujar

" Ini salah mu karena selalu menekan nya untuk bekerja Minato-san"

Minato yang mendengar ucapan dari istri nya itu hanya mengusap wajah nya lelah . Mungkin benar ia dari dulu selalu menekankan pada Naruto tentang bekerja sebagai penerus satu-satunya perusaan nya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto segera menjalankan mobil kesayangan nya tersebut untuk pulang.

Di sepanjang jalan Naruto terus memikirkan pembicaraan nya dengan kedua orang tuanya tentang perjodohan nya dengan salah satu kolega kerja ayahnya tersebut hei, ia masih muda dan ia tidak mau masa muda nya terenggut hanya gara-gara perjodohan bodoh yang mengikatnya dengan orang lain.

' Hah~ menyebalkan' batin Naruto, pandangan nya tetap lurus pada jalanan yang sepi karena memang ini sudah larut malam tanpa sengaja tatapan nya terfokus pada minimarket yang buka 24jam, Hmm... sedikit cafein dan makanan ringan tidak salah kan? pikir Naruto dan langsung memangkirkan mobil orange nya di depan minimarket tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalam ,

" He? Kemana kasirnya ?" gumam Naruto bingung dengan keadaan Minimarket itu yang sepi tapi masih ada sedikitnya dua orang selain ia yang sedang berbelanja di sana.

' Mungkin sedang ada urusan , apa peduli ku?' batin Naruto dan langsung memilih-milih makanan ringan yang akan ia beli dan memasukan nya pada keranjang belanjaan yang ia ambil dekat meja kasir tersebut.

" Hmm... rasa mocca atau cappuchino ya?" gumam Naruto yang sedang memilih kopi yang akan ia beli.

SRETT

Naruto tersentak kaget saat celana nya seperti di tarik-tarik.

Oh, ia tidak ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang menarik celana nya pikiran nya sedang penuh dengan pikiran negatif tentang hantu, ia takut yang sedang menarik-narik celana nya tersebut adalah hantu anak kecil yang tertabrak lari di depan jalan minimarket ini dan selalu menakuti pembeli saat malam hari,entah kejadian itu memang pernah terjadi Naruto tidak tahu.

Ia mulai keringat dingin memikirkan semua itu .

" Oji-can!"

Naruto hampir saja berteriak kaget karena mendengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil, dan celana nya yang terus di tarik-tarik untuk mencari perhatian Naruto yang membeku di depan mesin minuman dengan tampang horror.

" Oji-can _**Dobe**_!" teriakan khas anak kecil tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunan nya dan dengan patah-patah melihat ke arah celana nya yang sedang di tarik-tarik oleh seorang bocah imut nan menggemaskan dengan mata onxy nya yang bulat lebar menatap Naruto kesal, pipi nya mengembung dengan muka memerah kesal, boneka kelinci hitam di tangan kiri nya ia genggam erat.

"EH?!" Naruto bingung harus bereaksi apa, ia dengan intens menatap bocah di sampingnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang masih memegang celana Naruto .

Naruto masih memperhatikan bocah tersebut dengan seksama , sedangkan bocah berjaket berwarna biru dongker dengan kupluk berbentuk telinga kucing yang menambah nilai imut nya hanya memiringkan kepala nya bingung dengan paman di depan nya yang sedang memperhatikan nya tajam.

"Oji-can! Jangan melamun nanti keculupan loh"ujar bocah berambut hitam kelam tersebut menyadarkan Naruto yang asik ria dengan mata menatap bocah lelaki tersebut, dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi nya dengan bocah menggemaskan tersebut.

" Ada apa adik manis? apa kau tersesat?" tanya Naruto lembut dan tersenyum menawan.

"Cacu tidak manis cacu itu tampan oji-can!" protes bocah yang mengaku bernama cacu?/

"Cacu? Nama mu cacu? Unik sekali" timpal Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil dan mmengacak gemas kepala Cacu.

" _**Oji-can dobe!"**_

" _ **NAMAKU CACUKE UCHIHA"**_

"Hah?" Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alis nya bingung.

"Maksudmu nama mu _**SASUKE UCHIHA?"**_ Tebak Naruto entah kenapa saat ia mengucapkan nama tersebut, ia merasa hati nya mengahangat dan perasaan apa ini? ia merasa begitu merindukan sosok mungil di depanya ini yang baru ia lihat tiga menit yang lalu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum manis, tangan mungil nya beralih menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut.

"Ha'i, Aku Cacuke Uchiha,Dan kau _**NAMIKAZE NALUTO**_ ne?"

" _ **Nalu, D.o.b.e"**_

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum hingga mata nya membentuk lengkungan sabit yang indah.

"S-sasu-ke"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

"


End file.
